pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style)
Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs